An interesting film: Let's Watch!
by Akatsuki's dragon goddess
Summary: A female decided to save some characters that she liked from the anime One Piece. She did so, by saving Ace and Whitebeard but that wasn't enough. To truly save an important person, you must make them watch their past, present and future. So that's what she did. She made the main characters of One Piece watch their own series.
1. Prologue

**Akatsuki Dragon Goddess here. Unfortunately, Dragon and Goddess have been sick so there hasn't been any time to write. I do hope you enjoy this story though.**

* * *

Prologue.

* * *

"Ace!" Luffy screamed in fear. His brother was about to be executed and he couldn't do anything about it. The key to open Ace's shackles was gone and Sengoku was using his devil fruit.

"No!" Luffy cried just as Sengoku allowed a punch to almost hit the platform. That was before the Fleet Admiral was flown away by a free Ace grabbing Luffy's vest. "What would you do without me, Luffy?" Ace grinned as they landed in the middle of the marines.

"Ace!" Luffy cheered.

"That's right, how can I die and leave you behind, my little brother" Ace grinned as they landed on the floor, "let's fight together like old times then, right Luffy?!" They stood together back to back before the marines finally regained their senses. "The prisoner is free! Get him!" Sengoku yelled immediately,

"Yes sir!" The reply was immediate. They ran at Ace with the intention of capturing him and his brother. A ring of fire surrounded them before the marines could get any closer. As the flames disappeared slowly, there was a bright light and everyone shielded their eyes. "What is happening?" Ace yelled in confusion,

"Ace!" Marco exclaimed as he saw Akainu rush towards the man through the confusion. Ace turned around and saw Akainu raise his fist. He ducked and began to defend himself in a battle against the Admiral. "I'll kill you soon" Akainu said before he feinted to the left and moved to Luffy's direction. Luffy was preoccupied with grabbing the Vivre card on the floor and did not realise that Akainu was about to attack him with his magma fist. Ace lit himself on fire with his devil fruit and ran to Luffy to cover his younger brother. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that never came. "Ace!" Luffy exclaimed as he was pushed aside.

"Lucky I got here in time." A voice spoke and Ace opened his eyes. In his place was a woman. She held Akainu's fist after he punched her through her stomach. Akainu's eyes widened in shock. "It's you" he muttered,

"Damn straight" the woman coughed out a reply as Akainu withdrew his magma fist from her body.

"Who are you?" Ace asked in shock,

"Who, me? Why, I'm just your average dimension traveller who just wants to prevent your death" she replied,

"What?" Ace furrowed his eyebrows,

"It's you, Cherry Blossom Kristine or Kagami Kristine. The woman who appeared out of nowhere who knows so many people" to Ace's surprise, it was Whitebeard who spoke,

"Yeah" the woman identified as Kristine coughed another mouthful of blood and fell to her knees. Akainu quickly moved backwards in shock. Ace quickly moved towards her and caught her before turning her around to lie on him. "How did you know I was going to sacrifice myself for Luffy?" He asked her,

"I've watched it" she replied. She could see the tears gather in his eyes before falling down onto her face. "My first job is done. My second job will begin once _he _regains his memories." Kristine stated,

"How will you do that second job when you're dead?" Ace questioned,

"You'll see. Well, I'll see you again. Someday I guess. Please end the war, don't kill anymore innocent people. The war is pointless," Kristine pleaded. Not to Ace but rather to the entire army of marines and pirates fighting each other. She died with a smile on her face. Everyone stared at her in shock and sadness. Luffy was crying the loudest from the shock of his friend that he really likes' death. "I'm afraid we can't do that Kristine" Sengoku looked down at the female that he liked. Ace ordered Jinbei to grab Luffy and take him to safety. The shock of the woman who saved him was still clear in his mind. "Die!" Akainu yelled at Ace and he moved forward to punch him again.

He moved out of the way and headed to his crew, the Whitebeard pirates. "I knew she was something, I never expected it to be this" Whitebeard stared at her body on the floor before he was punched by Akainu. Koby then felt voices in his head screaming and crying before he shook his head harshly. He let out a huge scream that caught everyone's attention.

"Let's stop this already! No more fighting! Let's end this! This is a waste of lives! Each one of these marines has a family waiting for them at home! Chasing after pirates who have no will to fight, desiring for wars that could be prevented, abandoning marines that could be saved if attended to, and just piling more sacrifices on top of them! Every marine that falls from here on out... don't you think they'll look like complete idiots?" Koby screamed. There was a minutes pause that allowed Law to escape with Luffy. "What you have done has wasted precious moments in battle. Are you prepared to face the consequences of that?" Akainu asked Koby,

"I have no regrets!" Koby yelled while saluting. He braced himself for Akainu's magma fist that never came. "Great words, kid. Looks like I owe you" a voice said in front of him and Koby stared up in shock. It was the Akagami no Shanks who had saved him with his crew. "So he came after all," Blackbeard gave a laugh as everyone stared at the Yonko,

"It's the Red-haired pirates!" One of the marines yelled out in shock. Shanks had a dark look on his face. He began to walk with his crew behind him. The pirates and marines all parted to form a pathway for them to walk. "If you keep fighting, both sides will suffer more pointless casualties" he paused for a dramatic effect and stopped in the middle of the entire army before he continued, "if anyone still wants to fight... then come, we will be your opponents"

"You're looking more handsome then ever, Akagami" Blackbeard said, "that scar suits you nicely." Shanks' crew prepared themselves for the fight to defend their captain. Each of them had an opponent from Blackbeard's crew. Shanks frowned as he stared down at Kristine's body. "Everyone... for now, please respect what I have to say. Kristine. Please leave her burial to us. This war was broadcast to the whole world. Please don't exploit her death anymore than you already have!" Shanks spoke,

"I'm fine with entrusting her burial to you Akagami" Sengoku sighed,

"But sir!" A random marine asked in shock,

"I will take the blame" Sengoku continued,

"Sorry about this" Shanks apologised,

"Tend to the wounds of the fallen" Sengoku ordered as everyone looked at him in shock, "this war is officially over!" Everyone cheered in happiness and that led to everyone trying to help as many people as possible. The Red-haired pirates took the body and took it to a field of flowers where they began to dig up a hole to place the body of the female in. As they moved forward to place the body in the hole, it glowed and began to disappear into golden sparkles that fluttered up to the sky. They all looked at the sparkles in shock before they began to feel themselves disappear from the area as well. It wasn't before long when the main men in the Red-haired pirate crew disappeared in thin air.

* * *

Back at Marineford, everyone was trying to tend to the wounded to try and prevent anymore casualties. Koby was taken to the infirmary where he was treated, Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru and Sengoku were watching over the marines who had been injured. "Who would've thought that it would be that woman who ended up saving Gol. D Roger's son" Akainu finally spoke,

"The first person who tried to understand us" Aokiji agreed for once,

"She didn't deserve to die" Kizaru sighed,

"That's right. Yet she chose to sacrifice herself anyways" Sengoku added. He saw Garp coming up to them with a look of disappointment before his eyes widened in shock. Garp was disappearing in thin air. "Garp!" Sengoku called out,

"What the hell is this?!" Akainu cursed as he finally realised that they were disappearing in thin air. Without hearing any reply, the three Admirals, Fleet Admiral and Garp disappeared. Inside the infirmary, Koby slowly disappeared in thin air with Helmeppo in tow. In the marine base, Smoker and Tashigi both dissipated into the air.

2 years later, all around the world wherever the Straw Hat Pirates were, they too started to disappear in thin air. Law, who was with Luffy, also disappeared to the place where they all went.

All of the Shichibukai, disappeared too. The only exception was Arlong, Moria and some other unimportant Shichibukai. This meant that Boa, Doflamingo, Dracule, Bartholomew, Crocodile and Jinbei disappeared in thin air to some random place.

The Whitebeard pirates who had just left Marineford with a distraught Ace also experienced the same thing. However, only the main characters in the crew disappeared. This basically meant that Ace, Whitebeard and Marco disappeared into thin air.

At the Revolutionary army, Sabo stared at the newspaper with Kristine's smiling face on the front cover. He felt tears run out of his eyes and fall onto the newspaper as he slammed it down onto a nearby desk. "Sabo! Are you okay?" Koala asked worriedly as she saw her friend shake and cry. Sabo lifted the newspaper up before he let out a horrifying scream that worried everyone. Three days later, he awoke with his memories returned to him in which he hurried to Dragon to talk to him about Luffy. When he finally talked to Dragon, the two of them also began to disappear into thin air, leaving everyone behind with absolutely no idea with what had happened.

With the escaped prisoners of Impel Down, Buggy disappeared the same way that the previous main characters did as well. From the Worst Generation, Eustass Kid and his crew mate Killer disappeared while the Germa 66 princes and only princess faded away.

Away from all of the commotion, a marine was just about to blind himself from the horrible things in the world when his hands began to disperse along with his body. He stared at the knife that clattered on the floor before he disappeared.

In Sabaody Archipelago, the man with the epithet 'Dark King' or 'Right-Hand of the Pirate King' faded into the air. His wife, Shakky, also disappeared.

* * *

In another world, Kristine appeared in a bunch of golden lights. "Did you have to make it that fancy?" She asked the one responsible,

"Of course I did. Firstly, you were the one who wanted to prevent Ace's death which you accomplished and Whitebeard wasn't killed either" the person who was responsible for transporting Kristine to her actual dimension said. Kristine sighed and nodded. It was true. "Never mind that, you should go and take a shower, you look filthy" another voice cut in,

"Fine, you don't need to be so mean about it, Dragon" Kristine pouted. The new voice known as Dragon sighed and just shooed the female away, his accomplice, Goddess, had already completed the surprise that she was meant to for Kristine. "You know, there's another person who you told me to get named Dragon as well" Goddess entered the room,

"Does it matter? Just call me Ryu then. Means the same thing and we won't get confused with who is who" Dragon sighed,

"Let's go meet the characters we brought to watch their past and future" Goddess cheered and Dragon who was now known as Ryu spoke,

"Alright then, let's go," the two of them walked out of Kristine's room and walked to the theater room which looked like a living room with couches and a nice smooth carpet. There was a huge TV inside the room at the front and two windows with two closed curtains. On the soft, velvet carpet, laid the main characters of the anime One Piece. "So this is the exciting surprise that I have prepared for Kristine, what about you?" Goddess shifted from foot to foot in excitement,

"Well, since you were so kind as to bring the One Piece characters here, I will show them the anime. Kristine will be coming once they watch a couple of episodes" Ryu answered,

"Cool!" Goddess cheered. They both turned their gazes to the One Piece characters and noticed that one of them were missing. Everyone was there and accounted for except for Roronoa Zoro. The two of them immediately turned their gazes around to try and find him but to no avail, they couldn't find him until Goddess felt something cold on her neck. "Where the hell are we and why are there other important people of the Grand Line here?" A cold voice asked from behind her. She stiffened while Ryu's cold mask cracked. It wasn't possible, they should still be unconscious. Internally panicking, Goddess inhaled a deep breath and straightened herself. She looked at Ryu in the eyes and gave an unnoticeable nod. She would tell him. "Okay, don't freak out, but you're in another world. We'll explain everything once everyone wakes up. Also, please take a seat on the couch over there," Goddess explained and instructed,

"If you're lying, I'll kill you where you stand" Zoro threatened,

"Alright then, just sit down. We'll start to wake the others up" Goddess acknowledged. She looked completely different from when she was joking around with Ryu. Her face was drawn into a frown before she opened her mouth.

"WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO GET UP AND KNOW YOUR PLACES!" Goddess screamed and the three of them watched the One Piece characters twist and turn before slowly getting up. The two people who got up first were Sanji and Sabo. Their eyes widened in shock as they took in their surroundings. They were in an unknown place and Sanji noticed Zoro holding a sword at the lady's neck. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE LOVELY LADY, MOSS HEAD!" Sanji yelled and sent a kick flying at the swordsman. Zoro grabbed Goddess and moved the two of them out of the way of Sanji's kick. The next couple of people who woke up were the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, and Law. Ryu watched them slowly look around for something that they knew. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything that they knew except for the people lying on the floor unless it is a person that they have never met yet. "Where are we?!" Law asked threateningly. There was no answer from Goddess nor Ryu.

"Wait for the others to wake up first" Ryu instructed and the awake people froze in their places when they finally realised that they weren't where they were before. "It's you!" They all shouted at each other.

"Where the hell are we?" Akainu rubbed the back of his head,

"MARINE ADMIRALS!" The awake pirates screamed,

"PIRATES!" Akainu yelled which woke Kizaru, Aokiji and Fujitora. Slowly, everyone began to wake up and panic. They were in a room with their worst enemies. When Ace woke, he spotted Luffy who was still sleeping on the floor. "Luffy?!" He shouted in shock,

"Ace?" Luffy mumbled,

"Mugiwara," Ace heard someone growl and he turned around to see the marine Smoker moving to attack his younger brother. Ace ran to his brother and pulled him away from the danger.

"Stop it, we brought you here for a reason and quite frankly, it's rude to fight in here so please abstain from doing so" Goddess scolded,

"Then tell us why we're here" Zoro ordered,

"We're here to make you all watch the past and the future. This is to allow you both to understand each other better and quite frankly, you're all important to this story. So do us a favour, don't fight, watch the series and if you need something then call us. There is a Den Den Mushi in the kitchen which is over there," Goddess paused and pointed at the door on the right. "The T.V already has all the episodes on it. When you watch it, you use the remote on the coffee table and press the button with the triangle. When you want to pause in between the episodes, you press the button next to the triangle. Each episode runs for 22-24 minutes. Once the episode finishes, the next episode will appear on the screen but won't start playing until you press the triangle button which is also known as the play button. When each episode ends, you have the choice to continue to watch or take a break. As I said earlier, call any of us if you need us. My name is Goddess, and the man over there is Dragon or Ryu. Don't call him Dragon because you already have a Dragon over there and another important revolutionary too," Goddess nodded in the direction of Dragon and Sabo. "We will be going now. When you're ready, just play the first episode. We will be going now," Ryu knocked the sword that Zoro was holding against Goddess' neck and the two of them disappeared. "REVOLUTIONARIES?" All of the marines and other pirates who appeared in the room earlier gasped,

"Sure, shall we take a seat then, Sabo?" Dragon acknowledged and headed to the dark green couch to the left of the T.V,

"SABO?!" Ace and Luffy both exclaimed in shock. Sabo removed his top hat and held it against his chest,

"Ace, Luffy. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sabo grinned at his two brothers. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Sabo into a large hug. He began to bawl his eyes and even Ace couldn't hold back his tears as he grabbed Sabo into a bone-crushing hug. The pirates and marines all stared at the three brothers. "Wait, so the Revolutionary Army's Chief-of-Staff is your brother Luffy?" Robin asked,

"Yeah! Ace and I both thought that he had died a long time ago" Luffy replied before he got off of Sabo.

"Ace, seriously?" Marco looked at his crew mate while Whitebeard looked at his subordinate,

"Basically. Either way, since we're all stuck here, we should probably try to get along with each other" Ace said looking at everyone. From the marines to the Shichibukai to the pirates.

"Fine, temporary truce it it Hiken" Sengoku slowly nodded,

"Then let's all get comfortable before we begin the first episode" Shanks input for the first time,

"SHANKS!" Luffy exclaimed in shock,

"Luffy, looks like you've grown" Shanks said to the pirate captain that he had given his straw hat to.

"DAD!" Usopp exclaimed and he finally noticed Yasopp,

"Usopp, looks like you've grown too," Yasopp acknowledged. Usopp began crying as well. The One Piece Characters began to get settled in the living room. The three brothers sat next to each other on a red sofa in front of the T.V. The Red-haired pirates and Dracule Mihawk sat on a silver sofa close to the kitchen while the Straw Hat Pirates sat on some cushions on the floor in front of their captain. Buggy sat on a blue sofa that he grudgingly shared with Koby and Helmeppo. The three Admirals and Sengoku sat on another sofa which was white. Garp sat on a sofa with Dragon; the two of them made no eye contact. Law sat in a black Lawson chair. The rest of the Shichibukai sat in an orange sofa. Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky sat on a yellow chaise lounge. Smoker sat in an armchair which was next to Law's chair. Tashigi sat next to him in her blue accent chair. Fujitora sat on a peach coloured recliner chair. The Whitebeard pirates that appeared sat in a huge white couch close to the window. The Germa 66 princes and princess sat on a yellow couch which the princes hated because it reminded them of their weak brother which they have not noticed yet. The princess loved it though. Eustass Kid sat on the floor on a red cushion while leaning against a couch and Killer sat next to him on a blue cushion.

"Are we ready?" Shanks asked everyone. Everyone all nodded their heads or answered their confirmation.

"Let's start on the first episode, Shanks!" Luffy cheered as he sank into his couch comfortably with his two brothers.

"Just to be clear, if there is anyone who tries to attack our captain, you'll be going through hell" Zoro raised his voice,

"We already made a truce in this room since we'll be staying here for a while" Aokiji answered. The Straw Hat Pirates all nodded in satisfaction. They had gotten used to the changes that everyone had been through in the two year time-skip since they last saw each other while everyone was getting ready to watch the series. Shanks turned on the T.V and they all watched in awe as the T.V began to expand and wrap around the room. There was a huge logo on the T.V that said 'Kira Hitomi company' before it faded and the logo of One Piece appeared on the screen. Their eyes all widened as they stared at the logo that was the name of Gol. D Roger's treasure. The Logo then faded and an image of Luffy appeared on the screen. "It's me!" Luffy exclaimed,

"It's Mugiwara." Akainu muttered and in front of Luffy's image, another picture appeared which said 'I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King of the Pirates!'

"Shall we start?" Shanks asked and everyone gave a nod, curious about what the episode could be about since it had an infamous pirate's name for the title. Shanks picked up the remote and pressed play and the episode began.

* * *

**Hi there, thank you for choosing my story to read. As you can see in the story, Dragon and Goddess are healthy and will be able to give you a speech when the next chapter is published. Overall, thank you reading.**


	2. Episode 1

**Dragon: We're back!**

**Goddess: That's right, and we haven't been here for a while,**

**Dragon: I guess so, didn't you see us in the previous chapter? We literally took some main characters and put them in our home to watch their own series.**

**Goddess: Anyways, thank you for favouriting my book and following it too.**

**Dragon: _Our _book, you mean.**

**Goddess: Yeah alright. Please enjoy the next chapter everyone!**

**Dragon: See you soon!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_There was a huge logo on the T.V that said 'Kira Hitomi company' before it faded and the logo of One Piece appeared on the screen. Their eyes all widened as they stared at the logo that was the name of Gol. D Roger's treasure. The Logo then faded and an image of Luffy appeared on the screen. "It's me!" Luffy exclaimed,_

_"It's Mugiwara." Akainu muttered and in front of Luffy's image, another picture appeared which said 'I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King of the Pirates!'_

_"Shall we start?" Shanks asked and everyone gave a nod, curious about what the episode could be about since it had an infamous pirate's name for the title. Shanks picked up the remote and pressed play and the episode began._

* * *

The episode began with an introduction.

**Wealth, Fame, Power. Gol. D Roger, the King of the Pirates, attained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words sent countless souls to the seas. "You want my treasure, you can have it. I left everything I gathered together in one place, now you just have to find it" These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they'd ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!**

The One Piece characters stared at the introduction in confusion. How could anyone who wasn't from their world know about the One Piece? They saw the logo earlier but this was a whole other thing. "Goddess did say that it was a series" Ace noted from shock at the sight of his dad,

"Well, that is true. Shall we continue then?" Shanks asked. Everyone gave a nod of confirmation and Shanks pressed play again.

**Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams! Together we will find everything that we're looking for! One Piece!**

"It's us!" Luffy exclaimed. The Straw Hat Pirates mouths slowly dropped open. It was the original members of the Straw Hat Pirates who joined first. Those people were Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji, all in the order of when they joined the crew.

**Compass left behind, it'll only slow us down. ****Your heart will be your guide, raise the sails and take the helm. That legendary place at the end of the map reveals is only legendary when someone proves it real. Through it all, through all the troubled times, through the heartache and through the pain. Know that I will be there to stand by you! Just like I know you'll stand by me!**

The characters watched the Straw Hat Pirates on the ship in the opening. They saw the flashes of their enemies at the time which included Buggy. The clown's eyes bulged out of his eyes as he saw himself on screen.

**So c****ome aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams! Together we will find everything that we're looking for! There's always room for you, if you wanna be my friend. We are, we are the cruise! We are!**

The fact remained that they are most certainly unaccustomed to seeing themselves on screen. The characters who appeared in the opening song were flabbergasted. Shanks paused the episode after the song finished. "I don't think anyone expected that" Zoro spoke up for everyone as the episode paused,

"True that" Sanji agreed,

"Why is that weakling featured in this series?" A voice scowled,

"Don't talk to our captain like that," Sanji snarled back, not knowing that the person that the voice was talking about was actually talking about him. However, to Sanji, the voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Not the Straw Hat, it's Sanji" the voice answered angrily,

"WHAT?! I am not weak!" Sanji yelled,

"SANJI?!" The voice exclaimed and Sanji looked in the direction of the voices that had chorused. It was the Germa 66 princes and princess who had all shouted.

"Sanji, do you know them?" Luffy asked his chef who was sitting on the floor,

"I guess" Sanji muttered,

"You're our weakling brother, Sanji!" The princes all chorused. The Straw Hat Pirates noticed Sanji's uneasy demeanour. Nami frowned in anger and grabbed the remote from Shanks. "Hey!" Shanks exclaimed indignantly,

"Please be quiet, Shanks-san. We want to continue watching, don't we?" Nami gave an annoyed grin at the man and he nodded. Nami moved the remote to the screen and pressed play before giving Sanji a soft pat on the shoulder for encouragement and the video played.

**A blue sky appeared on the screen with seagulls calling out. Slowly, the view moved down to the ocean where there was a whirlpool. To the side of the whirlpool, there was a ship with two sailors peering over the deck at something strange. It was a barrel that had hit the ship and the view zoomed into the barrel. Slowly, white letters began to appear. They consisted of 'I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna be King of the Pirates!' while Luffy narrated the title.**

Luffy stared at the screen as his own voice burst through the speakers. Ace and Sabo both looked at him in confusion and he just shrugged.

**The scene switched to the inside of the ship and focused on Nami who was standing at the window. "Would you care for a dance?" A man asked her. She gave a small grin and lifted her hand to place it on his open hand. The scene moved to the sailors who were now trying to get the barrel in the ocean. "That's the third time that you've missed again" the skinny sailor told the fat sailor,**

**"You got that right" the fat sailor sighed and he finally caught the barrel. The two sailors began to pull the barrel over. "This barrel sure is heavy" The skinny sailor groaned,**

**"Maybe it's beer!" The other sailor cheered,**

**"Share some with me then" the skinny sailor helped him put the barrel on the floor. The sailor on top of the crow's nest gasped and his jaw dropped as he saw a pirate ship on the horizon. As it came closer, the jolly roger of Alvida's ship was seen. "Ship off the store ward vowel, and they're flying a pirate flag. We've got a pirate ship in pursuit! Enemy raid! Enemy raid!" The sailor on top of the crow's nest yelled and the two sailors dropped the barrel and ran.**

Koby gasped when he realised what they were watching. He began to sweat profusely. He knew that at the time that he was a coward and was scared of everything. He started to panic.

**Alvida's ship fired cannon balls at the passenger ship and cannon balls landed around the ship. The waves from the blast moved the ship back and forth and all of the passengers were panicking. Nami was pretending to panic too, but she was smirking underneath the man she was holding on to. "Captain! We've got pirates!" The two sailors from earlier shouted,**

"Nami?" Luffy looked at his Navigator,

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I was just stealing some bad pirate treasure," she grinned cheerfully with a hint of greed behind her smile. The pirates moved away from her slightly aside from her crew who knew what she was like already. Everyone turned their gaze to the T.V that had surrounded them and continued to watch the episode.

**"What?!" The captain yelled. When the passengers all heard the news they began to panic. "Everyone, please stay calm and follow my crew's instructions! Panicking won't help anyone!" The captain shouted. All of the passengers ran out of the ballroom of the ship while Nami leaned against the wall. She gave a small smirk. Alvida's ship fired many canon balls that hit the passenger ship. The view moved to Alvida. "Koby!" She called out**

**"Y-Yes ma'am?" The camera moved to Koby who looked completely different to how he looked in the present.**

The episode was paused once again on the image of the shaking Koby. The person who paused it was none other than Garp. "Koby, you, were a pirate?" Garp was in shock,

"No! I was forced to! If this truly shows our past then there should be an explanation!" Koby exclaimed and winced from the pain that his wounds had caused him. Garp shook his head in disappointment and continued the episode.

**"Who is the most beautiful on these seas?" Alvida questioned,**

**"U-um, that would be the captain on our ship, Lady Alvida of course" Koby stuttered. Alvida looked out at the passenger ship and began to laugh. She slammed her mace onto the floor of her ship and replied "Good answer"**

"Koby, you need to man up" Helmeppo reprimanded his former enemy now best friend,

"He's right, that woman is clearly ugly and should be told as such," Aokiji looked at the young marine. Koby sank into the couch and held a cushion against his face to hide his embarrassment. What they said was true. He peaked out of the pillow and continued to watch.

**"That means a lot to me" Koby stated in the background,**

**"It's been a while since we've raided a ship" a pirate said from behind Alvida,**

**"That's right, so give it all you've got boys!" Alvida ordered, the pirates cheered and they fired another cannon ball that hit the mast of the ship. The view went to the barrel as it rolled down the corridor of the ship and crashed into a store room. Nami ran out of the ballroom and looked right and left before she ran out but panicked when she saw Alvida's ship come up next to the passenger ship. She ran back inside the cabins. As the ship came closer to the passenger ship, the pirates threw hooks onto the railings of the passenger ship and began to cross. "Time to show them the terror of Iron Club Alvida, Lady Iron of the seas!" She bellowed as her crew went over to the other ship. The view switched back to Koby who was shaking in fear. "Koby, what are you doing?!" Alvida snarled,**

**"I-I'm not good at this stuff," Koby stuttered,**

**"Huh, you're telling me. Maybe it's because you're too busy back talking me all the time" Alvida growled,**

**"Oh no, not the club, anything but the club please!" Koby squealed,**

**"Then get your ass in gear!" Alvida snarled and she kicked Koby all the way to the passenger ship which he slammed into the cabin. He trembled and he heard a loud voice above him. "Move it you brat!" Alvida yelled and she crashed on to the deck of the ship after Koby scrambled around before bending down and covered his head.**

"You have done well by letting her crash into the cabin" Garp said and Koby buried his face into his pillow again. He truly respected Garp and letting someone he respects know about what he was like before he joined the marines is something that he did not want. It still happened anyways.

**"Don't worry, we're not going to take your lives, but what we will take is your belongings that you have with you and money" a pirate said inside the ballroom.**

**"And anyone who fights back will be eating their dinner off the bottom of the ocean" Alvida smirked as she came up from behind her crew. The pirates all laughed evilly. Behind the wall in the corridor was Nami in a nice dress. When she saw that they were all distracted, she grinned and threw off her dress to reveal an entire pirate outfit underneath it. **

Nami grinned at the shocked faces of everyone that she knew. "How did you hide an entire outfit underneath that dress?!" The pirates exclaimed,

"The perks of being a master thief," Nami replied. Garp and Dragon both looked at her. She would become one of Luffy's crew members in the future but what she did in the past seemed a little bit hard to comprehend.

**The scene cut to Koby peaking his head into the store room that contained the mysterious barrel. "Hello?" Koby asked the room, "I really hope there's no one in here," Koby walked into the store room cautiously. When he saw no one he gave a huge sigh in relief. "Huh, that's a relief" he mumbled to himself before he spotted the mysterious barrel. He gasped in shock at how big it was. "I wonder what's inside of it" He thought to himself.**

**The scene cut to Nami who was going across the rope to Alvida's ship to do something. She headed for the cabin and looked back and forth to see if there was anyone watching her. She was just about to open the door when another pirate in Alvida's crew slammed the cabin door open and spotted her in front of it. "Who are you? I ain't seen you around here before," he growled suspiciously. Nami giggled nervously before she did the most important thing in self defense, she kicked him in the balls. The pirate's eyes bulged out and he fell to the ground while clutching his treasure. Nami smiled and headed inside the cabin. **

All of the men winced at the sight of Nami kicking the pirate in the balls. Some of them even covered their treasure. The poor man who Nami kicked must have experienced a lot of pain from the kick. All of the men in the Straw Hat Pirate crew stared at their crew mate. "Well done Nami, if it were me I would've kicked him in the balls twice to make sure that he can't get up again" Robin smiled at the Navigator,

"I'll remember that for next time" Nami nodded in understanding. Women had to protect each other. Boa Hancock stared at the two women who got along so well in Luffy's crew, she wondered what it would feel like to have that kind of connection with another person as well.

**The scene cut back to Koby who was rolling the big barrel out of the room when some pirates appeared in front of the doorway. "Huh, it's our favourite coward. You trying to hide in here and dunk out on all the action again?" The fat pirate rhetorically asked,**

**"No way! I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys!" Koby panicked and waved his hands in a no gesture.**

**"Hehehe, why don't you let us handle this one. I was just starting to get thirsty" another pirate added,**

**"You can't! Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out!" Koby shouted,**

**"She won't find out of you keep your mouth shut, right, boy?" the last pirate of the trio threatened,**

**"Ye-yeah, right, hehehe" Koby looked at them in fear. The fat pirate grabbed the barrel of beer and placed it upright on the floor. He gave a small laugh. "Hehe, this seems heavy. Hold on boys, I'll open it the old-fashioned way" he cracked his knuckles and the camera focused on the barrel. and just as he was about to punch the barrel, a figure burst out of the barrel and gave him an uppercut. Everyone who was in the store room's jaws dropped open in shock. The figure gave no indication that he had noticed them.**

Luffy grinned at the sight of him bursting out of the barrel. This time, everyone who didn't know that Luffy was in the barrel mimicked the pirates' faces in shock. 'This was how I met Luffy' Koby thought to himself. One good thing came out of being forced to be the cabin boy in Alvida's crew and that was meeting Luffy. 'And seeing everyone else react in such a hilarious way' Koby guffawed into his pillow. "Luffy, how did you get into a barrel?" Sabo asked his younger brother,

"I think I said it to Koby" Luffy grinned,

"Mugiwara, is anything ever normal with you?" Smoker asked the pirate captain.

"Of course everything's normal. You're all just weird" Luffy laughed at them and they all focused on the screen again.

**"YEAH! I SLEPT SOOOOOOO GREAAAAAT!" The figure yelled, he finally stopped his grinning when he noticed the unconscious figure on the floor. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Who's that?" He asked curiously and he finally noticed the other two pirates standing in front of him. "And who the hell are you guys?"**

**"Who the hell are you?!" The two pirates screamed back at him. Luffy gave a shrug. **

**"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that" Luffy advised as he stepped out of his barrel,**

**"You're the one who knocked him out!" The two pirates screamed again. The pirate who threatened Koby brandished a silver sword and held it in front of Luffy's face. **

**"Hold up! Are you messing with us when you know good and well that we're vicious pirates, huh?!" The pirate snarled at Luffy. The camera moved to face behind Luffy looking at a fearful Koby. "I'm starving, you got any food?"**

**"I'm talking to you!" The pirate yelled, the two pirates got so annoyed with Luffy that they raised their swords and tried to attack him. When they swung their swords down, Luffy broke them and the tips of the swords went flying and stuck onto the roof of the store room. Koby slowly moved his hands away from his face and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked at the pirates with a frown. "What is wrong with you two?" He asked them when they fell to the floor. Koby stared at Luffy in shock.**

**"Who are you?" The pirates asked again,**

**"Me? My name's Monkey D. Luffy, hi," Luffy introduced himself and grinned at the two of them. The camera moved to the corridor outside the store room where there were screams of fear before the two pirates could be seen running out while dragging their fallen crew mate in fear.**

"Again, Mugiwara. Pay attention to what you do" Smoker sighed as he looked at the oblivious Luffy in the T.V. Ace and Sabo both sighed before rubbing their brother's head. "That's my grandson for you!" Garp grinned cheerfully as he laughed,

"That grandson of yours caused trouble for the World Government by being a pirate!" Sengoku scolded Garp,

"That's my son, following his father's footsteps to become a pirate" Dragon agreed with Garp and had a proud look on his face. They looked back at the screen.

**The scene switched back to Luffy crossing his arms facing the doorway with Koby on the ground. The two of them were confused with what had just happened. Koby finally came back to his senses and jumped off the ground, panicking. "Quick! You've got to run! If those guys come back here with their buddies they'll kill you on the spot!" Koby exclaimed,**

**"Shishi, I don't care about that, I'm hungry," Luffy grinned sheepishly at Koby.**

**"How can you just blow them off like that?! There are hundreds of them up there waiting for the opportunity to kill anything!" Koby ranted while trying to pull Luffy back away from the door way of the the food storage. Luffy cheered. "Haha! It's a food mine! Food! Food! Food!" Luffy cheered and he jumped down the stairs to try and get the food. Koby looked outside the door. "Who knows, maybe we'll be safe in here, so long as no one gets hungry," Koby muttered and he closed the door. "Hah, this looks promising. Apples. Tasty!" Luffy cheered and he threw a couple of apples into his mouth before eating it.**

Ace and Sabo both sighed again. Their brother hadn't changed at all. He still liked to eat food and didn't care about anything else. Luffy's crew also sighed. "Still the same as always, Luffy" Sabo smiled and Luffy gave a nod.

**"Uh, hey. My name's Koby. You're Luffy, is that right? That was pretty neat with what you did with the barrel back there," Koby complimented as he walked down the stairs towards the pirate. Luffy turned to Koby and grinned. "These are awesome!" He complimented the apples.**

**"Really?" Koby sighed,**

**"So, we on a pirate ship or what?" Luffy questioned Koby,**

**"No, we're on a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida" Koby answered,**

**"I don't care anyways. What I wanna know is whether there are any boats on board?" Luffy continued eating,**

**"I think there are a few." Koby replied,**

**"Great! 'Cause mine got sucked into some great whirlpool." Luffy explained,**

"Is that how you got stuck in a barrel, Luffy?" Zoro asked his captain, he had always wondered how his captain had started his journey.

"Yeah, I got sucked into a whirlpool inside the barrel." Luffy replied.

"Luffy, you should be more careful," Ace scolded,

"Luffy, you know what, never mind" Sabo shook his head. Luffy laughed again and they all turned back to the screen.

**"The one outside? No way! No one could've survived that" Koby protested,**

**"Yeah! I gotta say, it was a big surprise!" Luffy agreed. "So, are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?" Koby looked down at his knees and Luffy stared at him intently. **

**"It was on a fateful day, long ago. That day, I stepped out on a small fishing boat to go catch my dinner. It turned out that actual boat was head for a pirate ship, that was two years ago. In exchange for them letting me live, I'm forced to live the life of a cabin boy." Koby explained while remembering his past in a flashback that was also shown.**

**"You're really stupid, you know that?" Luffy stated bluntly after Koby finished his story.**

"Luffy!" Garp called out indignantly,

"It was true, Vice-Admiral Garp" Koby sighed and he looked at how he became a cabin boy.

"Seriously?" Helmeppo asked curiously,

"Luffy helped me. I owe him for that and you know that," Koby scolded Helmeppo. Helmeppo sighed and he turned back to the T.V.

**"Gee, thanks for you honesty," Koby sarcastically replied,**

**"If you don't like it then why don't you leave?" **

**"Huh, no way, nuh-uh. Just the thought of Alvida finding me makes me want to throw up!" Luffy gave a large grin after that,**

**"You're a moron and a coward. I hate people like you, shishishi" Luffy laughed and the camera zoomed out so Koby could also be seen. He was crying waterfall tears.**

**The scene switches to the top of the deck where Alvida could be seen with her men carrying all of the treasure over to her ship. She was ordering them to bring all of the treasure over to the other ship. The view eventually moves to Nami who was rubbing off her sweat from her forehead and sighed in happiness. The viewers could see the empty treasure chests that Nami had raided and placed in a huge bag. She looked up and smiled. **

"Nami, don't steal from us, yeah?" Shanks nervously smiled,

"If you don't talk badly about my crew and cause any destruction then you won't have owe me any money" Nami replied,

"You wouldn't steal from us either, right?" Marco spoke creepily,

"If you don't steal anything from us and as I said earlier, don't destroy anything. I won't steal if you aren't our enemy" Nami added, unfazed by the creepy voice that Marco had just used. "That also includes you too" Nami nodded in the Shichibukai's direction. She turned back to the T.V.

**The camera moves back to Alvida on the passenger ship where the two pirates who screamed earlier popped up from underneath the deck. "Captain! This is bad! A kid came from inside the barrel and there was a horrible monster!" Alvida got mad and threw her club at them. The unconscious pirate from earlier poked his head up and was hit by Alvida's mace. The mace then hit the two pirates. "The monster who came from the barrel, could be a bounty hunter!" The two of them continued.**

**"What?!" Alvida's eyes widened.**

**The scene was cut to an intermission where the Going Merry ship could be seen, docked at a pier. The first Straw Hat Pirates were standing in a line facing a horizon at the pier. Some music appeared with bounty papers flying around before Luffy's one landed on the camera. It repeated the same thing again but had different music.**

The Straw Hat Pirates who knew the Going Merry stared at the ship docked at the pier and at themselves standing next to it. "It's the Merry!" Usopp gasped. They all nodded. Since Brook had never seen the Merry, the previous ship before the Thousand Sunny, he didn't get why some his crew mates began to have sorrowful faces and some were even shedding some tears. "It was your ship, Luffy?" Sabo asked,

"Yeah, the Going Merry" Luffy sniffled and they continued to watch the intermission. They saw the next scene begin and kept quiet.

**The scene moved back to Koby and Luffy. "Yeah, you're right. If I actually had the courage then I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams. Someday, I'd like to live it all. So what about you Luffy? What got you to set sail all alone on these seas?" Koby inquired,**

**"Well, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy answered cheerfully. There was a bell chime and the camera moved to Koby who was shocked with his jaw hanging open. The camera moved back so the viewers could see Luffy again. "The King?" Koby squeaked,**

**"Yep" Luffy nodded,**

**"Are you serious?" Koby squeaked,**

**"Yeah," Luffy agreed again,**

**"But, that would mean that you're a pirate too?" Koby exclaimed,**

**"Right" Luffy agreed,**

**"Your crew?"**

**"Don't have one yet, but I'm looking for them"**

**"Are you crazy?! The Pirate King is some who has attained everything this world has had to offer. This means that you're seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power, the One Piece!" Koby yelled,**

"Dahahahaha, Luffy, look at what you did to the poor marine!" Shanks burst out laughing,

"Akagami, shut up. We're all trying to watch here" Dracule shook his head at his rival,

"Indeed, do be quiet Akagami," Doflamingo stated and turned away when everyone looked at him, "what? We were here the whole time,"

"He's right," Crocodile added,

"Ah! It's Crocy! What is he doing here?!" Luffy exclaimed,

"We've been here the whole time, Straw Hat-ya" Law answered for the annoyed sand Shichibukai. Luffy turned away from them and focused on the screen.

**"Yeah!" Luffy nodded,**

**"Yeah? That's it? Pirates all over the world are looking for that treasure" Koby continued,**

**"Yeah? So?" **

**"No way! That impossible, impossible, impossible! No way anyone like you can reach that great gold in this pirate age! There's just too many and Alvida's one of them-!" Koby was cut off by a fist hitting his head. "Ow, why did you hit me?"Koby cried,**

**"Because I felt like it" Luffy answered cheerfully.**

**"Oh well, I guess I'm used to that. My shipmates smack me around all the time anyways," Koby rubbed his head,**

Koby looked at himself rubbing his head. "Thanks Luffy," Koby thanked for all the things that the pirate had done for him,

"It's no problem at all" Luffy grinned back, "we're friends, remember? Even if we're on different sides, we'll always be friends"

"A marine being friends with a pirate, that's a bad reputation" Akainu noted. Garp gave him a sharp glare as he still remembered that Ace nearly died because of him. Akainu withered slightly under the glare and turned away from Garp.

**"It's not about if I can, I'm doing this because I want to" Luffy took off his hat as Koby looked at him. "I decided long ago that I would be King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for it, then I die" Koby stared at him in respect and shock. "Alright, now that my belly's full I'm going to get me a brand new boat! They might even just give me one if I ask nice enough if they're generous people."**

"That is so heartfelt, Luffy" Ace grinned and rubbed his brother's hair again. Sanji stared at them enviously, his brothers would never do something like that and the fact that they were there in the room watching their past didn't make him feel any better about it.

**"I guess I never thought of it that way. If I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die for it, could I do something like that?" Koby wondered to himself. Luffy paused in his tracks,**

**"Like what?" Luffy questioned,**

**"You think, do you think I could ever join the marines?" Koby asked him,**

**"Marines?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion,**

**"Yes! Catching bad guys is the only thing I ever wanted to do! It's been my dream ever since I was a child! Do you think I can do it?" Koby exclaimed,**

**"How should I know that?" Luffy asked back,**

**"Then I'm going to do it! I'm not going to get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out and I'll turn around and beat Alvida myself!" Koby exclaimed, determinedly. **

"Well done Koby, for the second time" Garp nodded in approval at his apprentice's determination. Koby blushed in embarrassment again.

**The roof of the storeroom collapsed and Alvida came crashing down. "Who is it that you plan on catching Koby? You actually think this twig is going to help you? Well? Answer me!" Alvida barked out her words. Koby was shivering in fear again. She looked at Luffy and smirked after a couple of her men's swords pierced the wall and door around Luffy's head. "My guess is that you aren't Zoro the Pirate Hunter" Alvida spoke,**

**"Zoro?" Luffy asked in confusion,**

**"Koby! Who is the most beautiful of all in these seas?" Alvida ignored Luffy and asked Koby,**

**"Well, I-um, I know this, give me a second" Koby stuttered,**

**"Hey Koby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked the pink haired boy. The pirates that peered down the hole, Alvida and Koby all went into shock. There was also a funny sound in the background. **

"Dahahahaha! Luffy, you're so blunt!" Shanks burst out laughing again. This time, the entire room joined him. Even the usual stoic ones such as Crocodile, Dracule and Aokiji couldn't hide the small chuckle that came out of them. Akainu gave a little smirk at Alvida being called fat.

**The pirates all panicked. They knew Alvida's reaction with being called ugly. The camera focused on Alvida and everyone could see the veins popping in her face. "YOU RUG!" Alvida screamed and slammed her mace down on the place where Luffy was standing. He jumped and landed in front of Koby. "Let's go" Luffy said and grabbed Koby's hands before leaping through the hole and back onto the deck. He let go of Koby who scrambled away from the pirates who tried to attack them. The pirates began to attack Luffy but he began to dodge every blow and even defeated them. When a group of pirates tried to cut him he jumped into the air. "Missed me!" He laughed and placed a hand on his right bicep. Koby cheered until one person tried to sneak up on Luffy. "It's not fair to attack from behind!" Luffy moved slightly to the side and threw the man who tried to kill him into the group of pirates who tried to attack him earlier. He heard a battle cry from behind him and he ran away from them. Koby watched him run and grab onto a cabin. His eyes widened as Luffy's arm stretched and the pirates stopped in front of the cabin in shock. They all ran away ****from him in fear. "Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy exclaimed and he slammed into the group of pirates that were running away in fear. "Luffy, what are you?" Koby asked,**

The people watched Luffy slam into the group of pirates happily. They knew that he was strong but didn't know that he was strong when he just began his journey as a famous pirate.

**"Oh, I'm a rubber man" Luffy replied cheerfully and stretched his cheek,**

**"So you're made of rubber? I-ah!" Koby scrambled away from Alvida who was standing behind him,**

**"So, you've eaten one of the devil fruits" Alvida said,**

**"Yeah, I ate the Gomu-Gomu one" Luffy let go of his cheek and answered,**

**"Huh, I heard rumors they'd existed but I've never seen any evidence of it before today" Alvida gave a smirk. "You're more skilled than an average deck sweeper, are you a bounty hunter?" **

**"I'm a pirate" Luffy responded,**

**"Pirate? Huh, all by yourself on these waters?" Alvida asked sarcastically,**

**"Today it's just me, and I'll find my crew tomorrow or maybe next week or something. I need, I think, ten guys, yeah ten" Luffy explained briefly. The camera zoomed out and the viewers could see Nami opening the treasure room door and escaped from the soon to be commotion with a bag of stolen treasure behind her on her back. **

"Once again, Cat Burglar Nami strikes again. That's the reason why they call you a thief" Marco noted,

"I had a valid reason" Nami defended and Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "okay, it became a habit even after the incident but I can't help that I love money!"

"Watch out for this one, guys" Zoro called out to everyone,

"Oi! Shut it Zoro!" Nami snapped at her crew mate and he gave a shrug.

**The view moved back to Alvida. "Tell me, if you're a pirate and I'm a pirate and we're not under the same flag then wouldn't that make us enemies?" Alvida asked,**

**"Luffy, let's go" Koby hissed to the straw hat wearing man,**

**"Why?" Luffy asked him back,**

**"You saw how powerful her club is and in these waters of all the villainous deeds that could done she is the most-" Koby paused once he saw the look on Luffy's face. He then remembered what Luffy had said earlier in the store room. About fighting for his dream even if he dies. He started to shake before he made his resolve. "Go on, tell me," Alvida smirked,**

**"You're the most ugliest thing on the sea!" Once Koby said that, all the pirates had a shocked look on their faces. Luffy burst out laughing. Alvida began to shake. "What'd you say?!"**

"You said what you wanted to, Koby" Luffy grinned and he remembered the time when Koby wasn't afraid of dying and finally said what he thought of Alvida.

**"I'm leaving and I'm going to join the marines. Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you!" Koby resolved,**

**"Do you have any clue with what you're saying to me right now?" Alvida questioned,**

**"Of course I do and I'm going to do what I want and no one's going to stop me! When I join the marines, I'm going to join them! And I'm going to catch your lousy ass first!" Koby exclaimed. He began to panic when Alvida let out a battle cry. 'No regrets! No regrets! I said what I wanted to and I fought for my dream!' Koby mentally chanted before Luffy moved in front of him.**

**"Well said" Luffy smiled in satisfaction and Alvida slammed her mace down onto Luffy's head. "That won't work~" he sang,**

**"What?!" Alvida shouted,**

**"I'm rubber!" Luffy added before he whacked her and his fist went flying back. "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" His fist came back and punched Alvida in the stomach which sent her flying and made her land onto the pirate who was sent flying by her mace earlier in the episode. Luffy's punch was shown in a series of snap shots. The view went back to Luffy who grinned in success. All of the pirates and Koby's jaws dropped open for the millionth time in the episode. Luffy turned to the pirates. "Hey you! Go find a boat and give it to Koby, he's leaving your ship to go join the marines and you're not going to stop him" Luffy ordered,**

Luffy looked at the sight of him ordering the pirates to give Koby a boat to go to the marines that had just arrived to arrest Alvida's crew. In the end though, Koby didn't join the marines at the time and went with him to an island first.

**"Yeah, sure" the pirates agreed readily.**

**"Thanks, Luffy" Koby finally gave a small smile of happiness. In the background, the sound of a cannon firing could be heard and when the cannon balls landed it shook the ship. "It's the marines!" Koby stated,**

**"Perfect timing! Head over there and tell them you want to join!" Luffy suggested, "but I'm a pirate so I'm outta here,"**

**"No way! You can't be serious, if I go to them like this then they'll capture me like another pirate!" Koby cried. The scene changed to Nami who was preparing to set sail on a small boat with all her treasure. She screamed in fear before another boat landed next to hers. She saw Luffy and Koby both on the same ship and Luffy and Nami both made eye contact before a cannon ball landed in the water and blocked their view of each other. **

"Wait, so this means that I saw you before the incident with Morgan!" Nami gasped and she paused the scene where Nami and Luffy both made eye contact. Luffy raised his eyebrows. "I don't remember seeing you" Luffy pursed his lips in confusion. He tilted his head to think again. "That looks painful, Luffy" Shanks laughed,

"Oh! I got it! We had just left the passenger ship to escape from the marines!" Luffy hit his fist against his hand.

"I don't remember it, but who would've thought" Nami said curiously and pressed play again.

**The scene changed to Luffy and Koby both sailing out to sea on their small boat. "We actually managed to get away," Koby stated,**

**"Shishishi, what fun!" Luffy laughed,**

**"So Luffy, if you're searching for the elusive One Piece then you have to be headed for the Grand Line right?" Koby asked the new pirate, "You know all the people I've talked to call that place the pirate graveyard."**

**"Right, and that's why I need an extra strong crew!" Luffy agreed, "You guys mentioned some kind of pirate hunter. So what's he like, Koby?"**

**"Oh, you mean Zoro? Last I heard he's being held prisoner at some marine base" Koby replied,**

Zoro leaned forward in curiosity. This was how his captain found out about him. He wanted to know what his captain thought of him when they first met.

**"Oh well, weakling huh?" Luffy frowned,**

Zoro fell forward and face planted. His captain thought that he was weak. "I am not weak, Luffy. You know why I was held prisoner at the marine base," Zoro scolded,

"I know, I just really thought that you were weak for getting captured" Luffy answered cheerfully,

"You see that, moss head. Luffy thought you were weak" Sanji taunted,

"You want to go, curly brow?" Zoro snarled at the cook, "if you don't know something then don't say anything. You'll see why I was captured anyways," Sanji gave a shrug.

**"No, you're so wrong! He's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying, why are you asking about him anyways?" Koby asked,**

**"Hee, I figure if he's good enough I'll ask him to join my crew," Luffy replied. Koby's jaw dropped open in shock again.**

**"Chasing him down is just plain reckless" Koby protested. The camera moved up to show the small boat sailing in the sea.**

**"You never know, he might jump at the chance to join," Luffy defended,**

**"He's a bad enough guy that the marines caught him! Nuh-uh, not a chance, forget, no, no, OW!" Koby ranted before squealing in pain. "Why'd you hit me?" **

**"Because I felt like it,"**

Luffy smiled. Those were the good times of when he had so much fun. Not that he had fun now but this was just the beginning. It was nice to see it again.

**The scene changed to an island where there was a loud BANG! and the scene appeared in a courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard was a stick and someone tied to it. There was the same sound and the camera zoomed in on the person's upper body. All the viewers could see a green bandanna wrapped around a person's head before the head lifted up and everyone could see the dark eyes.**

"Zoro, is that you?" Robin questioned curiously,

"Yeah, I suppose it is me." Zoro confirmed and everyone stared at the scary eyes that Zoro had. "What are you looking at?" Zoro growled,

"I am still waiting for you to come after me but it appears that even before I fought you, you were weak" Dracule said disappointedly,

"Look, as I said earlier, if you don't know something then don't say anything. We most likely would watch it later anyways" Zoro sighed in annoyance. First, he found out that his captain thought that he was weak and now everyone was dissing his strength.

**The scene was then cut to a black screen with words. The words said 'To be continued' and cut to an ending song.**

**As a kid, I never stopped searching for a great treasure.**

"It's Luffy again" Usopp noted,

**I had a map... in my mind, that I knew would lead me. I had to find... my way to that place... before someone could beat me. The promised land... was in my grasp... and I wouldn't let go!**

**La la la la, my only dream, la la la la la. I won't stop chasing it until it comes true!**

"We're slowly appearing in the order that we joined the crew!" Usopp added again.

**But if the world ever changes I'll call out your name! We... could return to the time when everything's the same! As long as I'm with you, my memories won't fade. Waiting for that one true dream.**

**The Logo One Piece appeared on the screen again and there were bell chimes of the opening song. They saw Luffy climbing over the wall of a marine base with Koby and suddenly Luffy was in front of Zoro. "Tell you what, if I untie your ropes, you have to join my crew"**

**"Like hell I'll team up with a pirate" Zoro snapped back,**

**"Come on, everyone already thinks of you as an evil bounty hunter" Luffy protested with them talking about something else in the background. This basically meant that they were narrating over themselves.**

**"Screw that! I've never done anything I regret and I never will, so I'm not going to be a pirate" Zoro answered. The scene changed and Koby was untying Zoro's ropes,**

**"But I already decided that you're joining" Luffy said, and the image of marines appeared in front of Koby and Zoro about to shoot at them.**

**"Would you stop making decisions for me?!" Zoro exclaimed. Koby was crying and an image of Axe Hand Morgan could be seen and he ordered the marines to fire. Luffy arrived and jumped in front of the line of fire. "Next time on One Piece: Enter the Great Swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"**

"That's it?" Doflamingo asked,

"It looks like that little ending was a preview for the next episode" Crocodile stated as he stared at the next picture on the screen which was a picture of Zoro tied to a stake. Zoro stared at himself. He knew why he was like that but that didn't mean that he wanted other people to know about it. 'Whatever, there's a better thing anyways' Zoro thought as he recalled the time when he and Luffy left the town without Koby. "Do you want a break or continue watching the next episode?" Kizaru questioned,

"I think we can watch the next episode, I would like to see what made the moss head get captured" Sanji said and Zoro snarled angrily at him.

"Let's not judge him right now. He probably had a reason for that, right Luffy?" Ace asked his brother,

"Yeah! Let's just watch it. I also want food though. Sanji! FOOD!" Luffy shouted and Sanji covered his ears.

"I'm right here, no need to yell. I'll go cook something" Sanji sighed and walked into the kitchen once the screen receded to a normal sized T.V. He made some meat and brought it out,

"Yes! Pirate Bento!" Luffy cheered as Sanji handed each of the Straw Hats one pirate bento each with their favourite foods. Everyone else stared at the food that Sanji made and were drooling. "I also made one for Ace and Sabo since you guys are my captain's brothers" Sanji added and placed a bento in front of them.

"Thank you!" The two of them cheered and they all ate their food quickly, leaving the people who didn't get any food to be jealous. "Why didn't you make us any?" Shanks whined,

"Because we still have to watch the next episode and you guys never asked for any food" Sanji answered before he sat back down.

"Still useless as ever, Sanji" Niji stated, Sanji stayed quiet and the next episode played.

* * *

**Dragon: Our first episode is done!**

**Goddess: Hip hip, hooray!**

**Dragon: Now we've got to start on our next one.**

**Goddess: Yeah, but we'e got to go to camp for three days and two nights.**

**Dragon: Looks like we have to pause the story for until after camp then.**

**Goddess: Yeah, besides, Lake Eildon sounds a bit interesting but our readers might find it saddening. **

**Dragon: Yeah, because we can't update.**

**Dragon and Goddess: We promise to update as soon as possible after camp so please be patient with us!**

**Goddess: Thank you very much.**

**Dragon and Goddess: We'll see you again in our next chapter, ja ne!**


End file.
